


[瓜丁]Animal Instinct

by LostinTokyo2018



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostinTokyo2018/pseuds/LostinTokyo2018
Summary: ABO文
Relationships: Pep Guardiola/Kevin de Bruyne
Kudos: 6





	[瓜丁]Animal Instinct

[瓜丁]Animal Instinct

ABO文

德布劳内背抵着墙壁，屏住了呼吸。  
瓜迪奥拉很少会这么做，Alpha气味完全迸发出来，将他的Omega牢牢笼罩在里面。那闻起来非常严厉、不容置疑，像是一位国王坐在高高王座上，手执权杖，冷冰冰地说，我就是这里的法律。当然，他很少这么做，因为他不傻，脖子上长着脑袋。大部分时候，他散发给德布劳内的气味信息更加冷静克制，甚至娇柔妩媚，闻起来性感十足。毕竟，他大部分时候根本打不过他的Omega。德布劳内比他年轻二十岁，身强力壮，能打他一个半。一个Alpha倘若能用魅力解决问题，何必要付诸武力呢。  
但德布劳内的脾气注定他不肯在这种时候示弱。身体本能，或者说是动物直觉，正在警告他屈服，或者逃离此地。信息素在自然界、包括人类社会，对于生存大有裨益。猛虎下山，虎啸山林，大部分动物迅猛逃离。倒过来说，当这头猛兽受了伤或者过度疲倦，它就应该立刻隐藏自己的气息，找个隐蔽位置躲藏起来，避免它的敌人们趁机报复。德布劳内看来不愿遵循自然法则，他仍然往外释放攻击素，尽管他举起的枪膛里没有一颗子弹。

“凯文，”瓜迪奥拉更加生气，“你是不是欠收拾。”  
双方实力悬殊，还要玩儿对攻，那等着血洗赛场，比分上双。

比利时人挑衅式地盯着他的Alpha。  
他就是没错，错的是教练，德布劳内固执地想。比赛结束后，教练和他的男友、最爱的中场球员处在剑拔弩张中。德布劳内认为自己今天在赛场上表现非常好，赛后评分证明了这一点。他完全沉浸在比赛节奏中，酣畅淋漓。第八十分钟，他注意到瓜迪奥拉把福登叫起来热身。他判断瓜迪奥拉肯定准备用福登换下马赫雷斯，加强中场控制，最后几分钟倒脚战术，苟到终场。他不太同意这种思路，对方最后阶段拼抢得很凶，靠苟不一定苟得住。当然，他也理解教练的想法。教练不得不选择保守战术，比赛太密集了，又什么冠军都想要。  
直到停球时，第四官员举起来电子牌，47号换17号。  
德布劳内还在看马赫雷斯，马赫雷斯一动不动地叉腰看着他。主裁判呢，也紧盯着他看。

比利时人下场了，他不仅脸上的毛细血管爆炸，大脑也在爆炸。X你的瓜迪奥拉，我招你惹你了？吃你家大米了（好吧，是吃你家大米了）？换我做什么，进攻不要了？你脑子又双叒叕进水了？他一把推开要过来和他拥抱的瓜迪奥拉，径直朝更衣室走去，反正比赛没几分钟就要结束。  
比赛结束了，瓜迪奥拉冲进更衣室，再度和他的球员们拥抱，感谢他们的付出。他同样拥抱了德布劳内，试图安抚他。这次德布劳内没有直接推开对方，只是没搭理。在更衣室尽量表现得职业，这是他们关系中重要的一环。在这一切例行活动都结束，回到私人场合，他们立刻爆发了激烈争吵。和世界上绝大多数情侣一样，他们经常吵架，就算是车轱辘也要车轱辘大战三百回合。西班牙教练身经百战，比利时人呢，你哪只眼睛看他吃过素？前切尔西教练穆里尼奥至少有一点说的是正确的，这个比利时男孩就是敢冲进教练办公室，为上场时间掀桌子大吵大闹。

但今天的战火点燃得比往日更甚。尤其是瓜迪奥拉一开始完全放低身段，任凭德布劳内指着他的鼻子发泄怒火，但轻言细语的解释和柔情似水的安抚根本控制不住眼前这头暴走的野兽。  
是保护性换人，凯文，你今天表现得很好，我很满意。

你就是不相信我，你就是脑子进水，德布劳内大声说，你没看到我下来，右路进攻都瘫痪了吗？

我怕你受伤，凯文，让你早点下来休息，我们还有很多比赛。

我不需要什么休息！青训总监给你压力了吧，那个小孩整天闹事。

我根本就不需要给你解释，凯文，我让你上你就得上，让你下你就得下。你什么态度？我还得在媒体面前给你找补。

因为你眼瞎又胆小，患得患失，瞎JB变阵，瞎JB换人，德布劳内挖苦说，上次对狼队……

西班牙Alpha的气息席卷了房间，海啸般将比利时Omega给淹没了。

比利时人梗着脖子，瓜迪奥拉的气息将他压迫得很紧。他抿紧嘴唇，绷紧身体，随时准备投入战斗。他散发出来的气味毫不留情地暴露了他此刻的虚弱无力，一场剧烈的足球比赛消耗干净了他血液里的免疫球蛋白，红条蓝条双双清空。他头痛欲裂，应该躺下睡觉，立刻马上，而不是昂首挺胸，跟他的教练硬犟。  
瓜迪奥拉向他靠近，呼吸声喷到他脸上。  
“你真的觉得你还行吗，凯文？”

“当然。”比利时人坚持着。

“那好，让我看看你有多行。”瓜迪奥拉说。他气极反笑了，手搁在他的比利时Omega腰上。

“一整夜都行，就怕你不行，佩普，”德布劳内说，他主动反握住瓜迪奥拉放在他腰上的手，“我今天是MVP，被该死的教练该死地提前换下场的MVP。”  
他得到了一个吻，先落在鼻尖，再浅浅落在嘴唇。他不满意地张开嘴，想要索取一个深吻，但瓜迪奥拉已经错开了他的嘴唇，偏头咬住他的后颈。强烈的Alpha气息将这只比利时Omega禁锢其间，信息素就像绵密的针一样扎入。德布劳内的嘴部、鼻腔，身上的每一寸皮肤，成万上亿的表面受体它们疯狂识别、结合起Alpha气味小分子。这是我们的主人！速速打开城门！迎接主人！它们精准辨别后，满意地将这条信息传遍全身。  
瓜迪奥拉的手从德布劳内的运动裤伸进去，在腰窝按摩转圈，揉捏起臀瓣。而比利时人呢，他凶悍地扯掉了西班牙教练的蓝色领带，一条细长的绸缎缠在手上。他低头吻住对方，强迫对方吻得很深。他浑身发烫，点燃欲望。他不害怕被自己的Alpha强制发情，他面前这位Alpha无与伦比，仿佛置身巴塞罗那阳光海滩，彻底覆盖了他的旧回忆——他曾经被一条蛇分叉的舌头探进嘴里，与他的舌尖纠缠，被这条蛇咬住后颈，用蛇尾刺穿穴口，往他身体深处注满毒液，最后剜开了他的心脏。

……长裤被扔到地上，德布劳内头一沾到枕头，他首先想到就是睡觉。他异常疲倦，随时随地都能睡着。唯一支撑他的是欲望的火焰，他趴在床上，不由自主抬高臀部，期待得到点什么。

瓜迪奥拉覆盖上来，吻了他的背，轻轻吮吸着他后颈腺体。  
“你要是想睡觉，今天就算了，凯文。”

“不行！”比利时人粗声粗气地说，“我要是睡着了，肯定是因为你不行！”  
他主动将自己的下半身向对方的下半身磨蹭，渗出的体液染到瓜迪奥拉的西裤上。  
他已经发情了。

他的背部又得到了更多亲吻，从后颈开始，依次落到他的肩胛、脊椎和后腰。瓜迪奥拉的手指埋进他的臀瓣之中，搅动着穴口。大量润滑剂被抹进来，冰冷粘稠的液体惹得后穴收紧，含住了手指。这个比利时人仍然处在赛后脱水状态中，分泌体液非常少，需要润滑剂辅助。  
这对一个发情中的Omega来说就很丢脸了。德布劳内不想要这个，不想要润滑剂，不想要手指。他迫不及待想要点实际的，将他空虚欲望填满。他伸手往后探，不耐烦拨开瓜迪奥拉的手，不让对方碰触自己。瓜迪奥拉拉开他的手腕，他又伸手过来，挡住穴口，并且比了一个中指。他是在警告自己的Alpha，如果只用手指的话，那他自己来就可以了，要你做什么。  
比利时人这种嚣张举动遭到了惩罚。瓜迪奥拉抓住他的手腕，拧到背后，在他的屁股上扇了几下。他一半是疼痛，一半是情欲，下意识移动身体，两条腿交叠起来。结果他又狠狠挨了两下，下手非常重，和刚才小打小闹相比，明显用上了手劲，疼得他眼泪都涌出来。  
你的位置感呢？  
这是那位严厉的、患有强迫症的西班牙教练的底线。比利时人只好乖乖地重新分开腿，将自己摆到“正确的位置”上。

“你把我给你的所有机会都浪费了，凯文，接下来老规矩，你不道歉，我不会停。”  
瓜迪奥拉说，他轻咬了一口比利时人的耳垂。

这个比利时人还想应战呢。瓜迪奥拉抓住了他的胯部，第一下就顶住了生殖腔入口。金色头颅扬起来一道弧线，发出惊叫。他浑身颤栗，第二下生殖腔就被撞开了小口。他自己的X器高扬。大脑一片空白，极致的快乐和难耐的疼痛劈开了他的头盖骨，注进脑髓。片刻后，他才意识地自己高潮了。  
开场缴械。  
疲倦更深，情欲也更深。比利时人趴在床上，拿手挡着自己的眼睛，不时发出闷哼声。他可能稍稍习惯了瓜迪奥拉冲击的节奏，也可能生殖腔不再拒绝异物的蹂躏。可是下一秒呢，他被瓜迪奥拉的手臂整个搂过腰部，将他向后拉。先前挨过巴掌的臀尖狠狠撞在西班牙教练的胯骨，疼痛收紧穴口。与此同时，生殖腔被无情刺穿，体液混合着润滑剂往下流，大腿内侧一片狼籍。  
比利时人第二次哭叫出声来。  
他完了。

“你还行吗，凯文？”  
西班牙教练的声音在耳边轻柔响起。

比利时人仍然不肯认输，他脸埋在手臂里，带着哭腔，艰难地表示。  
“行。”

他被瓜迪奥拉按住肩膀，翻过来，仰面躺着。为了遮掩自己的窘况，他抓过抱枕，两只手臂交错，密不透风，挡在自己脸上。  
瓜迪奥拉托高他的腰部，往下边垫了个靠枕。他胸口剧烈起伏，两条腿发颤。他浑身无力，从靠枕上滑落下来，合上腿。那使得他的腿被抬高，屁股上又挨了两下，打得要多重有多重。  
这个比利时人呜咽了一声，强忍着眼泪，将自己摆到“正确的位置”上，再度分开腿。

西班牙教练再次深深埋进了他身体里，比刚才节奏要轻柔得多，一下下撞击，像是在抚慰饱受蹂躏的生殖腔，德布劳内试着配合地抬起左腿，搭在瓜迪奥拉腰上。那条腿不争气地掉下了下去，就好像不长在他身上，而是一条软绵绵的面包。他不得不换成右腿，仍然失败，他已经没有任何力量支撑自己。

“让我来。”  
西班牙教练温柔地说，他伸手托住比利时人两条大腿。那让他们之间距离更近，狠狠顶向了生殖腔深处。

比利时人再度叫出声。  
他一旦松开嘴唇，张开嘴呼吸，他就没办法控制自己了。每被深入一次内里，他就发出一声难耐的尖叫。他破音了，带着哭腔，听起来又高又尖。瓜迪奥拉有时会拿家里那只尖叫鸡玩具来取笑他，“瞧，凯文， 你除了津琴科之外的另一位兄弟”。

挡在脸上的枕头被从中间扯破，白色羽毛四处飞舞。比利时人红透了的面孔从枕头下露出来，满脸都是泪痕。他大口喘着气，像条被扔在甲板上的鱼。  
“对不起，佩普，”他最后说，“我错了。”

德布劳内躺在床上，一动不动。他看到瓜迪奥拉取下安全套，先检查了一下，才打成结，扔进垃圾桶。

瓜迪奥拉转身坐在床边，委屈地看着德布劳内。  
“你要是受伤了，就不能保护我了，凯文，所以我得安排好你的出场时间，避免你受伤。”

“嗯。”  
比利时人眨了一下眼睛，他连动一下手指的力气都没有了。

瓜迪奥拉弯腰给了德布劳内一个浅吻。他将手轻轻放在德布劳内小腹，时轻时重画着圈，从耻骨肌开始检查，接着伸手滑进两腿之间，按摩起大腿内侧内收肌，再检查膝弯处两边韧带。他把德布劳内翻过来，指尖按压着盆骨底部坐骨肌肉群。这些情事中的“重点部位”检查结束之后，瓜迪奥拉开始按摩放松对方的肩部和背部肌肉。  
德布劳内懒洋洋趴在床上，闭上眼睛，享受着西班牙教练温柔又舒适的按摩。第一次发生关系后，在德国慕尼黑索芬大街，德布劳内就领教过瓜迪奥拉的全套事后服务，充分展示了“这，就叫专业”。  
至于自己在这场难耐情事中吃尽苦头的地方呢，屁股上又酸又涨，火辣辣痛感从穴口一直延伸到生殖腔。西班牙教练肯定是不会管的，更不准他自己去揉一下。  
那是你该得的。  
这是西班牙教练原话。  
一个Omega不可能被这点儿小问题困扰，休息休息就恢复了。


End file.
